Your Average Family
by Madam Imagine
Summary: A random collection of one-shots, each featuring one 'family' from Hetalia and what they do together.


Hello! This is my first APH fic, so some characters might be OOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own APH or any of it's characters... sadly.**

East Asia

"Aniikii."

_Korea,_ Hong Kong thought as he, China, Taiwan, Japan, and Korea trudged up a grassy field. The summer heat was bearing down on the and he couldn't wait to stop and take a rest.

"When are we going to eat? Aniki I'm huuungry…"

"Just hold on a little, we're almost there aru."

Hong Kong looked around at his 'family' and wondered why he was there. Or more specifically, why they were having a picnic in the first place. Japan was thinking the same thing. The only cheerful looking people were Taiwan and China, who were setting out the food. Korea just sulked.

"I think this would be a good spot," Japan said from behind him. China nodded and started unfolding the sheet in his arms.

Sighing, Hong Kong turned his head towards the sky, wondering when they were going to leave. It wasn't often that the East Asians got together like this. The only time they all saw each other was usually during the holidays.

One time, when they were younger, all five of them had made a pact. It was during the Chinese New Years and they had agreed to see each other more often when they grew up. He doubted any of them remembered now.

"Okay everyone!" Taiwan called, snapping him out of his daydreams. "Let's eat!"

A navy blue blanket was stretched out on top of the grass. From the hill they were on, there was a view of all the countries' houses and a clear sky overhead. A small breeze swept over the plateau, cooling them off from the climb.

On the blanket was an assortment of various foods from each of their countries. Hong Kong sat down carefully, so as not to get his outfit dirty, and took a plastic plate. He winced as Korea plopped down onto the ground, uncaring if there were dirt stains on him later.

Next to him, China stretched his arms and sighed.

"Aru! My back aches, I must be getting old aru."

"You're not that old," Japan commented as he picked up an onigiri. "There are still countries older than you."

"Yeah," Taiwan added, with a comforting smile. "Besides, you still look young!"

"Why would you think that you're old aniki?"

China just shook his head and started loading up his plate.

A silence spread over the five while they ate. Occasionally, a few words would be exchanged, but they were mostly quiet. And to his surprise, Hong Kong was actually _enjoying_ it. He hadn't realized how much he missed their company, especially when he was taken by England.

"Do you remember that pact we made?" Taiwan suddenly asked, startling everyone else. "It was a long time ago." Hong Kong knew what she was talking about, but didn't say anything.

When she saw that no one knew what she was talking about, Taiwan muttered, "Never mind," and looked down at her lap.

"I remember," Japan said quietly. Taiwan's gaze snapped towards him. "We said that we would get together more often when we were older."

China looked thoughtful for a second. "You mean the one during Chinese New Years aru?" Taiwan smiled brightly.

"Yeah, during New Years."

Korea looked back and forth between China, Japan, and Taiwan.

"What? I don't remember aniki!"

"Aru! You're the only one that doesn't remember?"

"No! Hong Kong can't recall either!"

"Actually, I do remember."

China grinned victoriously. Korea pouted.

Smiling wearily, Hong Kong leaned back, resting his weight on his palms as he watched the two of them argue. Japan and Taiwan grinned at each other, and then at China and Korea.

And again, Hong Kong was enjoying this, but this time he wasn't surprised. He had learned to cherish the time with 'family' when England had control over him, but he had forgotten. Now he remembered.

A small breeze blew again and he closed his eyes, listening to his siblings. After all, moments like this were what he lived for.

* * *

Well, that's the first chappie of this story. Next chapter I think I'll do the Nordic family(Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland). Please review!


End file.
